The present invention relates to a table game simulating the development of a sports championship, for example soccer, basketball, volleyball, hockey, rugby, football or water polo championships.
The table game is of the type comprising a game board, a path of travel defined in said game board, zones formed on said path of travel and consecutive to each other, pieces to be positioned in said zones, and drawing means adapted to determine the position of said pieces on said path of travel.
Table games are known in which, through an appropriate structure comprising a game surface and other components, games simulating sports competitions are played following appropriate rules.
Most of these table games simulating sports events are either of the type in which through simulacra or player symbols a game is played on a reproduction of a playground, or of the type in which a competition is started by moving pieces or tokens along a marked-off path.
In both cases a single match or game at a time can be substantially made, usually between two teams alone.
For this table games a lot of time is required for executing championships or tournaments between a great number of teams, in which only at the end a winning team comes out, as a result of a great number of matches or games.
In fact it is necessary to execute as many individual games as there are matches between the different teams provided in the championship that one wishes to simulate.
By so doing, the tournament or championship can even last several days, and it is likely to lose interest as time goes by and the simulation of a complete championship is not possible concurrently with occasional meetings between friends.
On the other hand, it is known that sometimes interest in sports competitions is addressed more to the final result of a championship including a great number of games than to the outcome of individual games or competitions.